Never Abandoned
by SakuraHottie13
Summary: The instant Roy told him he thought he killed Sara, Oliver knew what was going on. He'd wanted to keep Roy safe, but Roy's memories had other plans. The look of distraught and utter betrayal on Roy's face when he left plagued Oliver's conscience. He would not leave Roy to fight the guilt by himself, after all, Oliver had promised to never abandon him.


The hurt on Roy's face kept replaying through Oliver's mind as he revved his motorcycle down the street. The instant Roy told him he thought he killed Sara, Oliver knew what was going on. He'd wanted to keep Roy safe, but Roy's memories had other plans. Sara's death had pushed drug-laden memories to the forefront of his mind and plagued him in his sleep. Oliver knew Roy as upset, and he had every right to be, but Oliver needed that memory of the intense pain on Roy's face to disappear. Diggle's words haunted him as well as he took a right turn at a higher velocity than he probably should have. Oliver had made a different set of rules for Roy and Sara had called him on it, just like Roy was doing now. Roy was so eager to turn himself in but Oliver would not let him ruin his life, especially when he'd fought so hard to become a hero instead of a kid in a red hoody trying to make a difference. Oliver cut his engine and lights off when he reached the boy's apartment. Really Roy had a nice place; it was just in a terrible part of the city. Oliver walked his bike into the shed underneath Roy's apartment and locked it up, praying no one would steal his favorite mode of transportation. He climbed up the stairs and knocked on Roy's door. When Roy didn't immediately answer he knocked again.

"Roy I know you're in there. I saw the tea lights." Why Roy had tea lights Oliver would never know, but it gave a sort of ambience to his place. Oliver heard the bolt unlock and the heavy wooden door opened. Roy did not look happy to see him and Oliver could tell his eyes were slightly red. Oliver guessed that he was moments away from crying. Oliver was a little shocked; he'd never seen Roy cry before. He waited for Roy to move aside and let him in but Roy stayed in the doorway, giving Oliver an expectant gaze.

"Can we talk about this inside?" Oliver pleaded but Roy's face only hardened.

"There's nothing to talk about, Oliver. I'm guilty. I'm a murder."

"So am I." Oliver bit out quickly. He didn't want Roy to be so hard on himself, not when Oliver had more blood on his hands than Roy ever would.

"That's different. The blood on your hands was necessary."

"Not all of it." Shado immediately came to mind; her blood had been the most unnecessary of all.

"Ok maybe not necessary, but you killed for a purpose. You are a hero. I'm just the guy who killed someone sworn to protect this city. If I don't turn myself in, I'm the worse kind of criminal."

"Roy—can I at least come inside." Roy looked at him for a moment, debating if he should let Oliver in or shut the door in his face. He sighed and stepped aside to allow the older man to step through his threshold. Oliver looked around, scanning to see if anything had changed since the last time he was here. His eyes fell on the green arrow Roy always kept on the shelf. The arrow that Oliver had sunken into his leg held an odd significance to Roy, one that Oliver still couldn't quite figure out. Oliver turned to look at Roy and Roy crossed his arms over his chest to create a sort of barrier between them.

"You know what sucks the most? Felicity lied to me. You lied to me too, by omission, but Felicity lied right to my face. I asked her if I had missed anything while I was out, and she told me I had been out the entire time. She lied directly to my face and was going to keep lying to me if these dreams hadn't started." Roy clenched his fist and resisted the urge to punch something or slap a bowl of water. Oliver took a step closer but the glare Roy sent him clearly warned him to stay back.

"We didn't hold it against you. You weren't yourself."

"And that makes it all ok?" Roy growled out.

"No—"

"Then what makes it ok Oliver? Why are my sins forgiven but not someone else's?"

"Because I told you I would never abandon you." Heavy breathing was the only thing that prevented silence from taking over. "Or did you forget that quickly?" Oliver gave him that signature haunted look that he hated to see on his face. It was a look of pain and torment, and he wished Oliver knew nothing of those things. Roy sighed and walked passed him, out of his kitchen and into his bedroom. He barely heard Oliver's footsteps but felt his presence all too keenly. The hair on the back of Roy's neck always stood at attention when Oliver was near; he had to fight the urge to brush his neck. Roy stiffened when he felt Oliver's arms wrap around him and the masculine scent of leather, sweat, and sandalwood invaded his senses. This was a cheap shot; Oliver knew Roy loved how he held him. He felt Oliver's muscular chest against his back and fought to keep his anger like a thin shield between them. Roy relaxed a little but his shoulder muscles still tensed in anticipation.

"Look at me." Oliver commanded in a deep voice that thrummed through Roy's body. God Oliver had the most alluring voice he'd ever heard; it was like warm velvet or a heady wine, dulling the senses with rich sensation. Oliver commanded him again and stood back so Roy could turn. Roy turned but looked down at the hard wood floor, finding the gleaming wood much more interesting than Oliver's piercing blue eyes. Oliver slipped his hand to Roy's cheek and made him look up. He took in the stubborn set of his pronounced jaw, the little tick of muscle at his cheek when he clenched his teeth together. Oliver took into the mistiness of his blue eyes still filled with anger and hurt and confusion. He'd always enjoyed watching the flecks of hazel and green twinkle and disappear from the clear portals depending on the lighting.

"You asked me not to abandon you. I told you never. I meant that." Oliver licked his lips then bent down a little. They were unsure who made the first move but their lips met all the same. The moan was a little easier to pin point; Roy was always the more vocal of the two. He moaned as Oliver's warm lips moved over his own, coaxing him to kiss back. Oliver threaded his hand through Roy's shorn locks and rested a hand around his waist, lifting up the black cotton shirt and drawing circles on the hot flesh. Roy moaned again and Oliver felt his senses drug over. He pulled back slowly, breathing in as Roy breathed out. Oliver took in the hazy look in the younger man's eye and decided this was the look he'd much rather see on Roy's face; he'd protect him from any more hurt. He walked them back to the wide bed and pushed Roy onto the expanse, loving the way he went without a fight. Roy scooted back and Oliver kicked his shoes off before lying on top of him. He was content for now to enjoy kissing. Their lips met again and Oliver ran his fingers up and down Roy's side, playing with the hem of his jeans. They weren't exactly sure when their relationship had evolved from mentor and mentee to something more intimate; they'd never talked about it the times their training sessions got a little more heated. They hadn't defined what they were over the 6 months that Oliver had really focused on training Roy, spending hours with Roy on the mat and Oliver subduing him in some kind of hold. Somewhere in that time their hands began to travel to different places and their lips would get closer and closer. As Roy learned to stay off his back, Oliver learned that the kid, no not kid, he knew first hand that Roy was a man, was like a siren call to him.

Roy became a little impatient at the slow kisses and grazed his tongue over Oliver's chapped lips. Oliver smirked and opened, engaging in a battle of tongues. Roy sucked on his tongue then focused his attention on Oliver's bottom lip, sucking and sliding his teeth against it before biting softly and pulling it back into the suction of his lips. Oliver groaned; Roy was a very good kisser. Roy felt his shaft harden from the rumbling baritone of Oliver's voice and spread his legs so Oliver could fit between his thighs. They both groaned when their jeans prevented them from feeling each other. Oliver lifted up and Roy sat up, his hands going quickly to the buttons of his jeans but Oliver's hand stopped him. Oliver grabbed the black under shirt and lifted up as Roy raised his arms above his head. Oliver discarded the shirt somewhere into the darkness of the bedroom and turned back to the muscle that had been revealed. Roy was never shy about his body, but Oliver was a master at bringing out things he'd never felt before. Oliver kissed the thick chord of his neck, running his hands over his toned arms and down his cut abs. Oliver smirked and kissed the few wisps of chest hair just starting to grow. Roy made a sound that Oliver had named his impatient sound and Oliver chuckled.

"Not having a slow build up tonight?" Oliver's smile made Roy's face heat up. Roy pouted and look away causing Oliver to laugh even more. He reached for the bottom of his shirt and ripped it off with ease showing off the solid cut of his abs. Roy thanked whoever designed Oliver Queen because he had never seen a more perfect man. Roy ran his hands over every inch of Oliver, feeling every tattoo and scar. He knew Oliver was a little self-conscious about the scars, but they only turned Roy on. Those scars painted him as a survivor, a warrior who had done what he needed to to make it home. They told the story of Oliver's struggles and his triumphs. Roy had spent hours memorizing and kissing every scar whispering how much he loved those scars into Oliver's ear. Oliver grasped Roy's hands and pushed him back into the mattress. Oliver was always the dominant one but Roy had no problems submitting to such an impressive man. Oliver's nimble fingers flicked the button of his jeans undone and his teeth grasped the cold zipper and slid it down. Roy groaned and threw his head back at the erotic sight, well aware of the many naughty things those teeth could do. Roy lifted his hips when Oliver pulled on his jeans and shimmied out of them. Oliver sat back on his knees taking in Roy's boxer clad form. His eyebrow rose at the deep emerald green color and his eyes narrowed at the telltale bulge under the cotton boxers. He looked up and smirked and Roy felt his face heat up.

"I didn't wear them for you." Roy grumbled, his voice hoarse and pouty lips swollen from the many kisses.

"Of course you didn't." Oliver's playful tone spelled disbelief. Roy resisted the urge to roll his eyes and pressed his hips up before dropping back to the bed. "Yeah yeah, I'll handle it." Oliver cupped the tenting length through the soft cotton, causing Roy to moan. Oliver continued to fondle him, rubbing the fabric up and down his sensitive skin. Roy clenched his eyes shut, taking full pleasure in Oliver's ministrations. His eyes flew open when he felt a wet line drawn up the front of his boxers. Oliver smiled up at him and twirled his tongue around the outline of Roy's manhood. He slipped the boxers down Roy's hips and watched as the freed length stood at attention. Oliver made eye contact with Roy then trailed his tongue up the hot flesh. Roy groaned and threw his head back. He thrust a hand threw his hair and tugged lightly. Oliver took another lick, whirling his tongue over the head and lapping up the little pearl of liquid seeping from the slit.

Roy's toes tingled and he clenched them. He fisted the sheets, needing somewhere to put his hands. Oliver took another deliberately slow lick and could have sworn Roy whimpered when he fluttered his tongue against the head. Without warning Oliver encased the entire length in his mouth. Roy jumped in surprise; his eyes flew directly to Oliver. He could feel the warm cavern of his mouth, the swirl of his tongue over every vein, and the slight suction every time Oliver swallowed. If anyone would have told him Oliver Queen would give him the best blow jobs of his life he'd have never believed them. Oliver dragged his mouth off of Roy and sucked a few times with only the tip in his mouth. He released him with a popping sound then went back down. Oliver used one of his meditative breathing techniques to calm his gag reflex and expand his throat. Roy gripped the sheets tighter when he felt the back of Oliver's throat squeeze and release him. He ran his hands through Oliver's hair, pulling a little and releasing. Oliver rose off of Roy, trailing his tongue along, and then began to bob up and down, filling the room with wet sliding sounds and Roy's moans. He could feel Roy's thickness clenching and relaxing, a telltale sign that his orgasm was near. He shifted his attention from Roy's shaft to the soft skin of his balls. He swiveled his tongue around the smooth skin taking in on globe at a time. He pressed at the muscle between his scrotum and anus, fingering exactly where he knew the prostate was. Roy shouted and his hips lifted off the bed. Oliver pressed his hips back down and continued to lavish attention to that secret spot and his sack. Roy's legs were shaking and he could feel his stomach coiling tight. His eyelids began to close and he could feel a tingling rising from his toes up his spine. He could barely choke out the words but it didn't matter; Oliver knew what he wanted. Oliver let Roy's balls slide out of his mouth, giving one last lick before he pulled away from Roy completely. Roy's chest heaved and he glared at Oliver's smirking face. He tried to force his breathing to settle enough so he could give Oliver a sound piece of his mind.

"I'm not done with you yet." Oliver growled in his Arrow voice. A dark thrill of pleasure shot through Roy's gut. Oliver stood off the bed to strip his pants and socks off then pulled Roy onto his hands and knees. Oliver opened the bedside drawer and pulled out a tube and a little gold package.

"Not tonight." Roy rushed out quickly. He bit his lip and looked back at Oliver. Oliver looked highly confused and a little hurt. Roy rolled his eyes. "The condom. Not tonight." Roy formed the words. Oliver gave him a questioning glance and Roy nodded confirmation. Oliver put the little gold package back in the drawer and squeezed some of the contents in the tube on his finger. Roy moaned when Oliver lathered the cool gel around his entrance, the muscles clenching in anticipation. The gel began to heat up causing Roy to bit his tongue. Oliver stuck a gel coated finger inside and Roy arched his back. He rocked back and forth against the invading finger to get used to it. Oliver watched hungrily, stroking himself in time with Roy's movements. He began to coat his own length with gel then positioned Roy so that his entrance was right against Oliver's weeping cock.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked concerned. They had only done this a few times before and never without the added lubricant of a condom.

"I'm sure; I want to feel you." Roy panted out and Oliver squirted a little more gel between them to help ease the slide. He repositioned himself, and fed Roy the tip. Roy instantly clenched every muscle, gritting his teeth against the pain. Oliver could feel his body rejecting him and rubbed small circles on his hips to get the younger man to relax.

"You've got to relax." Oliver bit out. He pushed a little further but stopped, not wanting to hurt Roy.

"I know. It's just, God, it's been a while." Roy tried to fight the pain. With the chaos surrounding them, it had been a while since Roy was stretched out enough to take anything bigger than his own finger. Roy focused on his breathing, relaxing his body through the cyclical nature of breath as Oliver had taught him. Once Oliver felt the tension fall from Roy's muscles, he pushed in a little further, groaning as Roy took a few more inches. Oliver's grip on Roy's hips was bruising but Roy liked the way Oliver took control. He never thought he would be the submissive type, not that there had been any guy other than Oliver, but when it came to Oliver, Roy didn't mind in the least. Oliver was his first, but Roy couldn't help but wonder, who showed Oliver this kind pleasure? A wave of sadness and jealously washed over him; he didn't want to think of anyone being with Oliver like this. It was stupid, but Roy wanted to think that this bond was special, just between them. Fighting back tears for the second time that night, Roy pushed back further and was rewarded with Oliver's deep groan of pleasure.

"God, you're so tight." Oliver bit out. He released his grip on Roy's hips to run his hands over the smooth expanse of his back.

"Yeah well, it's only been you so…" Oliver didn't know if there had ever been anything more enticing than those words. Oliver didn't know why, but hearing that only he had felt Roy like this, touch him like this, was a huge turn on and the dominant possessive side told him to keep it like this. The thought of anyone else being with Roy like this angered him for some reason. Once Roy's entrance loosened enough, Oliver pulled back, enjoying the delicious way Roy's muscles fought to pull him back. Oliver pressed back in slowly, working his hips to use the lubricant to help his slide. Roy groaned partially in pain and pleasure. He pushed back against Oliver's thrust. After a few trial thrusts, Roy was loose enough for Oliver to speed up. He began to pull and push Roy's hips against him which made Roy arch his back and take in more. Oliver grunted with each thrust, loving the way his sack slapped against Roy's body. He bent his knee and changed the angle of his thrust so he hit Roy's prostate perfectly every time. White lights danced behind Roy's eyes as shocks of pleasure surged up through his body. Oliver gave him no time to catch his breath; he pounded Roy's sweet spot continuously. Oliver sped his thrust up; pushing frantically for what he knew was just beyond his reach. Roy panted and moaned, legs and arms shaking from supporting his weight while he took Oliver's thickness. Their bodies were on fire, sweaty chest against sweaty back sliding against each other like playful otters. Oliver went at a blinding speed until he pulled out and flipped Roy onto his back. He reentered and pulled Roy's hips up, spreading his legs so the younger man was bared fully to him. Each thrust Oliver gave hit Roy's prostate and forced moan after moan from the brunette's lips. Roy squirmed but Oliver kept him firmly in place. Oliver gripped Roy's cock and pumped it in the same cadence as his frantic thrusts. Roy couldn't hold back anymore.

"Oliver!" He screamed out. His white essence sprayed across his stomach, coating his abs with slick dew. Watching Roy cum was the final push Oliver needed and he released himself into his lover. Roy's muscles milked Oliver for all he was worth. Oliver could no longer support himself through the waves of pleasure and collapsed on to Roy. Roy wrapped his arms around the man, holding him as his heart raced and muscles throbbed. Oliver slipped an arm under Roy and pulled him closer. They laid together for what felt like hours, sweaty, panting, and sticky. With herculean strength, Oliver pulled himself off of Roy and walked into the bathroom, flaccid cock bumping against his thigh. Roy released a sigh and fell back against his pillows, throwing his hands over his face. Oliver reemerged from the bathroom with a warm washcloth and cleaned the sticky fluid from Roy and himself. He tossed the cloth into the dirty clothes hamper then crawled back onto the bed. Oliver pulled back the black covers and settled in, pulling Roy close so that they were spooning. Roy could feel Oliver's chest rise and fall and his eyes grew heavy from mental and physical exhaustion. After a few minutes, Oliver's voice caused his eyes to open languidly.

"Hey, Roy." Oliver's voice was husky from exertion. Roy hummed his acknowledgement but didn't have the energy to force his eyes open. Oliver lifted up on his forearm and turned Roy so that he was looking at him. Roy opened his eyes and looked into the crystal blue orbs that made him feel as if he was the only person in the world who mattered to Oliver.

"I will never abandon you." Oliver spoke with conviction. Roy nodded, his lips quivering a little as unbidden tears flooded back to his eyes.

"I know." Roy whispered. Oliver leaned down and kissed him, wiping away the few tears that slipped out of the corner of his lover's eyes. Oliver lay back down and pulled Roy to him, kissing his shoulder and settling into peaceful unconsciousness. Roy thought about the police officer he killed, and the family that man must have. He vowed he would do whatever it took to help that family and right his sins. Roy released the guilt and negativity from his body in a breath like Oliver had taught him and then closed his eyes. For the first time in weeks, Roy felt weightless and his mind shut down. He slept peacefully in the arms of his mentor, lover, and one who promised never to abandon him.


End file.
